Ronat
by Jaelawyn Noble
Summary: The story of George's father
1. Ronat

Ronat

© 2000  
Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@attbi.com ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, don't own 'em  
Pairing: Alanna + George  
Warnings: DDA, abuse  
Rating: R  
Notes: Just wondering about George's da

_Ronat - Part 1_

* * *

Well!!!! I got a new story/series of stories! Not too bad, if ya ask me! I've got the second part half done. I'll post it soon as it's finished, 'k all? Today seems to be an updating day for me!!!! ^_^ Well, Read, Review, and ENJOY!!! Er....also, sorry about the indents. The formatting didn't take them out. Which is NOT a good thing. So, SORRY ALL!!!! ^_^

* * *

_Considering nothing will get you nothing, _Ronat Copper thought angrily at himself. He looked dispassionately at the corpse of the thief who had tried to jump him. _Stupid fool. Jumping me just for my money was stupid. Poor, stupid beggar._

Ronat was a man just past his sixties. His dark brown hair was slightly silver. His dark green eyes were alert for more danger, as he searched the man and took _his money and weapons._

"Hunh. Even more stupid than I thought," Ronat said, hefting the thief's purse. It was heavy, and the sound it made Ronat's eyebrows raise. "Now time to get myself a place to stay and some information."

He looked about the dark street of Corus, and shook his head. A lot had changed in the time he had been gone. He wondered if Eleni still lived in their old house….

_Ah,_ he scolded himself. _It's been a long, long time. If she hasn't remarried, she's most likely dead or moved out of Corus._ Then his thoughts turned toward their son, George. _He's not that old now. What? Late twenties, early thirties? I wonder if there is any information about _him.

He sighed and started down the road. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hefted his pack over his shoulder. At the end of the road there was a reputable looking inn. The picture over the words was a dove. Frowning, Ronat entered the inn. He stopped, just inside the doorway, trying to get accustomed to the smoke and the light in the inn.

Men sat drinking and yelling. Some were even brawling. The women were just as rowdy as the men. Some of the men and women sat and began dividing obvious gold. Shaking his head over human folly, Ronat went over to the bar to see if there was a room available.

"Excuse me?" Ronat half yelled to the man behind the bar. The man acknowledged Ronat's presence fairly quickly. "Have you a room?"

"Aye. How long ye be stayin'?" the bartender asked, wiping his hands on the cloth he had hanging from his belt.

"Until I find out about my family," Ronat said.

The bartender yelled something at another bar hand and came out to look at Ronat. "What be yer name. Not many commoners escape through this inn. Most reputable one in the lower city!"

"Ronat Copper," he told the barman.

The man's eyes widened. "Did ye say 'Copper?'"

"Aye, that I did."

"Ye won't be wantin' a room. Ye be wantin' to talk t' Marek," the man said, steering Ronat over to a table over by the fireplace. A man sat in an elegant chair, and the air about him was like the air a royal would wear. "Yer Majesty," the bartender said to the man on the chair. "This man says his name's Ronat Copper. Mayhaps…?"

"Copper?" the man said, startled. He rose out of his chair and looked Ronat over. "Oh, aye! He's Ronat all right!" The man grinned and took Ronat's hand. "Don't ye remember me? Marek Swiftknife?"

"Marek?" Ronat repeated in shock. The man grinned. "By the gods! You were much younger when I last saw you!"

"Same goes for you, old man!" Marek said, grinning. "Have a seat! You've heard, then? What am I saying, of course you've heard, or you wouldn't be back!"

Ronat took the proffered seat. "Heard what?" he asked, the first tingling of unease creeping over him. Unease, aye…. And dread.

Marek looked shocked. "You…You didn't hear?"

"No. What was I suppose to have heard?"

"George is married. And Eleni's remarried," Marek said.

Ronat nodded. "I guessed about Eleni. But George is married? To who?"

Marek grinned. "To a _noble_. Alanna of Trebond and Olau. Her that's King's Champion."

"Noble?" Ronat breathed, shocked.

Marek nodded. "Aye. And George gone an' got himself landed gentry and position in the government. He's now on the King's Council."

"Landed gentry?" Ronat asked, disbelief strong.

"Yeah. Baron of Pirate's Swoop."

"Impossible!" Ronat scoffed. "And what's this about a female Champion? It's nonsense!"

Marek was staring at him. "Have ye had _any_ word from Tortall?"

"Why should I have? I've been east. Far east."

"Past the Roof?"

"Aye."

Marek shook his head. "Then ye should have at least heard about someone got the Dominion Jewel. And about Princess Thayet, well…. Queen Thayet."

"Indeed I did."

"Thayet is our queen now. She's married to King Jonathan. And he has the Dominion Jewel, and Alanna be the one that got it!"

"No!" Ronat breathed, shocked.

"Yes. I saw it myself, at the ball held that night."

Ronat shook his head. "Where's Eleni. I need to talk to her. Or George."

Marek sighed. "George is up at the palace, with his wife. They came up a few weeks ago. She gave birth a few months ago, and they want to have the baptizing done up here. Eleni is up at the palace with Myles of Olau, her husband."

"Thank ye, Marek. I owe ye one!" Ronat said, grabbing his pack and leaving the inn rather quickly.

He quickly headed up to the palace, his mind set on seeing either his son or his former wife.

* * *

Alanna looked at Thayet, who was glaring at her.

"Thayet, why are you looking at me as if your eyes were daggers?" Alanna asked, trying to get her son to go to sleep.

Buri laughed. "Oh, she jealous."

"Why ever for?" Alanna asked, shocked.

"You gave birth just a few months ago, and you're back to your regular form."

Alanna snorted. "Hardly. My back is still stiff."

Thayet still glared. "Where's George?" she asked, changing the subject abruptly.

Alanna sighed, grinning. "With Jon and Raoul and Gary. I don't want to know what they're discussing."

"George and Jon are probably complaining about pregnant women, and Gary is wondering if he should rethink his proposal to Cythera of Elden," Thayet said, almost automatically.

"And Raoul is having fun cracking jokes," Alanna said, laughing. "He always did have a wicked tongue when he wanted to!"

"What's your point?" Thayet muttered.

Alanna hushed them, got up and put her son to bed. When she came back out, she collapsed onto the couch. "Oh, I thought he'd _never_ fall asleep!" she moaned softly.

Thayet snickered softly behind her hand while Buri nodded. "If I ever fall in love, kill me. I don't want to have to put up with marriage and child-birth."

"I didn't either, but look at me!" Alanna protested with a giggle.

Then someone pounded on the door, and Alanna's son woke up. Alanna moaned and covered her face with a pillow. Thayet laughed and got the door.

"May I help you?" she asked, looking at the rather scruffy-looking old man.

"I'm lookin' for George Copper," the man said.

"He's not here, but…." Thayet turned her face into the doorway and saw Alanna still on the couch with the pillow over her face. Buri was laughing and the baby was still crying. "Oh, for the Goddess' sake, someone get the baby quiet!" she said to Buri.

"Why do _I always get stuck making babies be quiet!" she moaned and trudged into the other room. Alanna laughed and took the pillow from her face._

"Alanna," Thayet said. "This man is here to see George."

Alanna sighed and came over. She looked at the man, and his features reminded her vaguely of someone. "He's not here at the moment. May I help you?"

"And ye're who?"

Alanna frowned slightly. The man's tone was rather harsh, and not at all kind. "I'm his wife."

"Forgive me," he said, his voice softening. "Can you tell me where Eleni is?"

Alanna's frown deepened. "Why for?"

The man scowled. "Why should I have to explain myself to you?"

Thayet rolled her eyes. "Okay. I'm getting tired of this exchange. My lord, will you please tell us who you are and what business you have with Baron George and Baroness Eleni?"

Alanna sighed and muttered something out of the corner of her mouth. She leaned against the door, crossing her arms. The man finally seemed to notice that both of the women were wearing breeches.

"Why aren't ye two in dresses?" he demanded.

Alanna laughed and shook her head. "Excuse me, dresses are not my thing. Thayet, I'm going to go check on Thom. He had better get some sleep if the naming is tomorrow at noon."

"You mean _you had better get some sleep!" Thayet said, laughing as Alanna went into the other room. She turned back to the scruffy old man. "Now, what is your business with them. If you do not tell me, I shall call the guards."_

The man flushed. "Eleni was my wife. George is my son," he said with a sigh.

Thayet stared. "Alanna!" she yelled into the room, though it was half strangled. "You'd best go get George and Eleni. If what this man says is true, we've got some problems!"

Alanna came into the main room, carrying her son. "What sort of problems?"

"This man claims to be George's father," Thayet said softly.

Alanna stared, then seemed to break out of it. She handed her son to Thayet carefully, then ran all out for the study in the middle wing. 

* * *

George laughed at the crack Gary had made about some new noble lady at court.

"You'd think that she thought no one would be able to see her breasts, but! They're barely covered!" Gary said, laughing and taking a gulp of his brandy.

Then the door burst open, and Alanna entered. The laughter died when everyone saw her face. "George, you'd better come. There's someone here that wants to see you."

"Who?" George asked, raising out of his chair. His face was rather frozen with fear.

"He claims to be your father," Alanna said, or rather whispered.

George froze. "What?" he asked, his voice coming out strangled.

Jon frowned. "Alanna, are you certain?"

Alanna looked at him. "I have no idea. Some features are the same. He seems to be in his sixties. Early, I think."

George finally found his voice. "Show me," he said. Hs voice shook a bit, but it was rather firm.

Alanna nodded and vanished from the doorway. Out in the hall, when the door was closed, she gave him a once-over look. "George…. Are you all right?" You look like you've seen the ghost of Midwinter past," she said, trying to joke. But it was true. George was completely ashen.

"I haven't seen or heard from my father since I was five," George said tightly. Anger was now warring with fear. "He took off one day, not a word. We'd all assumed he was dead. And I didn't care naught else."

Alanna nodded. "Buri went to get your mother."

George sighed. "She'll be there first, no doubt." Alanna smartly stayed silent.

They neared their suit of rooms and entered, since the door was wide open. Myles and Eleni were there already. Eleni was drinking a glass of wine to clam herself down, while Myles watched the man worriedly.

George saw the man and froze. Alanna went over to take Thom from Thayet and sit down. Thom wasn't bawling, but he was whimpering and he did look like he needed a bed. She took one worried look at Eleni and George, and went to go put her son to bed. By the time Thom fell into a deep sleep, it was some fifteen minutes later, and no noise had come out of the common room.

She closed the door softly, and saw that George had taken a seat on the couch and was drinking wine, his hands shaking.

Eleni was staring at the man with cold hazel eyes. "Why?" she asked, breaking the silence. Everyone jumped, and George dropped the glass. Alanna caught it before it fell on the rug. She put it down on the side table and sat down next to George, claiming one of his hands.

The man avoided her eyes as he replied. "I had t'," he said softly. "They were gonna kill me, I swear it!"

George snorted. "Like that's an excuse?" he asked, his voice shaking, but it held scorn. "If I had run every time someone threatened me, I'd still be runnin'!"

"Then you did a damned fool thing!" Ronat snapped.

"No," Eleni said. "You did."

Alanna could feel George going tense, and kissed his cheek. "Hey, come on," she said softly. "Don't go and kill him. Even if he does deserve it, the guards would take you away. And that is _not_ what I want to happen. Besides, how would we _ever_ get blood out of this nice rug?" she whispered to him.

He chuckled at that and put and arm around her waist. He was still angry, but he was slowly relaxing.

Ronat glared up at his ex-wife. "I did what I thought as right."

"Well, it wasn't right," George said. "I think you've overstayed your welcome."

Myles took Eleni's hand as Ronat got up. "Aye. I think I have. I most assuredly made a mistake when I came back. I'll be leaving now. But, mind you. I'll be back. No one can say I can't see my grandchildren." Ronat bowed and left.

George's eyes were sick. "He'll come back. There's no way we can stop it." Alanna held onto George's arm, all of hell in her eyes.


	2. Ronat

RONAT RETURNS 

* * *

hello all!!!! Well, believe it or not, but it was finished early and by listening to music from Disney's _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. They've got some good scores and some of those fast, upbeat songs are wicked awesome! _Heaven's Light, Hellfire_ is a great one! Well, as usually, be kind, read, and review!

* * *

"Hey Ali! Wait up!" Thom of Pirate's Swoop yelled at his sister. They were riding on the beach as the sun set with Alianne's twin and Thom's brother, Alan. They had turned it into a racing competition, and it was clear that Alianne was winning.

"Thom, I don't think she's interested in slowing down!" Alan called from behind him.

"Ah, I know she isn't! But, you can't fault me for hoping!" Thom said, laughing as the two brothers drew even.

Suddenly, Alianne stopped, and dismounted. "Hey, Thom! I found someone!"

"Some_one?" Thom asked Alan softly. "Who?"_

Alan shrugged. "Beats the heck out of me."

The boys rode up to Alianne and dismounted. Thom went over to his sister and her find. It was a very old man, maybe in his late sixties, early seventies. Thom placed a hand on the old man's shoulder and extended his magic into him.

"He's sick. Very sick," Thom said, standing. We'd best get him up to the Swoop and Ma."  


* * *

Alanna and George were sitting on their bad, kissing rather passionately. A knock interrupted their kiss, just when things had begun to look interesting for them both. Alanna had been home exactly two years since Jonathan had sentenced her away from Keladry of Mindelan and therefore, Corus. The twins Alanna had had earlier that year were louder than Alan and Alianne had been. And even more prone to disasters.

"What?" Alanna snapped at the door. It was the first time the two had been able to get some time alone in a few months.

Thom poked his head inside the room. "Ma, there's this really old man here. He's sick. We found him on the beach."

Alanna moaned and George fell back onto the bed, muttering something. "All right. I'm coming." Thom nodded and vanished. She bent over George, stole a quick kiss and left.

She followed her son down to the stables and took a look at the man's face. "Oh no," she said softly.

"What?" Thom asked.

Alanna bit her lip. The man woke up rather suddenly. "Where am I?" he muttered, trying to sit up. Then his eyes fell on Alanna. "You!" he cried. "You're m' son's wife! I be in Corus?"

"No, Master Ronat. You're at Pirate's Swoop, and quite sick."

"I demand to see my son," Ronat said, his eyes out of focus and delirious.

"Well, I afraid he _doesn't_ want to see you," Alanna snapped. "Now, hold still. I'm going to heal you, and then you'll be leaving."

"But Ma!" Thom protested. "He couldn't ride! Not when he's this sick!"

Alanna scowled. "Then take him into the village. There is no way your father would allow him to stay here. And yes, I second your father on this."

Thom stared at his mother. "Ma!" he squeaked, outraged. He got an idea, and ran into the castle and up to his parents' room. His mother wasn't far behind. "Da!" Thom yelped, running into the room. "There's a man down in the stables that is _really_ sick. Ma says that you won't allow him to stay."

"What's his name?" George asked, frowning.

"Ma called him Master Rona-" Alanna clapped a hand over her son's mouth.

George paled, and Alanna winced. "No," George said. "Get him out of here now. I don't care how you do it, just get rid of him."

"I'm trying George, I really am," Alanna said, taking her hand away from Thom's mouth. She rubbed her hand on her breeches and walked over to her husband. She sat down next to him, and tried to get him to calm down.

Thom was stunned. "But-- You _never_ turned away someone who needed your help before!"

"He _was my father," George snapped. "Was because he left my mother and me when I was five because someone threatened to kill him. Spineless bastard."_

Thom stared. His mother was trying to get his father relaxed, and his father was as mad as a nest of hornets. _What was going on here? _

"Alanna, just heal him and get him out of here. I don't care what you do. Just. Get. Him. Out. Of. Here."

Thom shook his head and watched his mother kiss his father and walk over toward him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. "Thom, why did you do that?" Alanna asked, her hold on his arm slightly painful.

Now, Thom was in shock. This was the first time his mother had actual hurt him. Not that the stinging hand across the mouth hadn't hurt. And it was also the first time he had seen either of his parents so overset that it would make them act uncharacteristic.

"I thought Da's da was dead." Alanna had released him.

"Don't change the subject," Alanna snapped. Thom stayed quiet. Alanna stopped and waited. When Thom still didn't say anything, only rubbed his arm where Alanna had grabbed his arm, Alanna sighed.

She walked over to her son and held him tightly. "No, your Da's father isn't dead." She took his arm and rolled the sleeve back and sighed at the slight bruises on his arm. "That will never do," she said softly, violet fire sparkling around her fingers on his skin. "I'm sorry. I was so angry that I forgot."

Thom shrugged. "It's okay, Ma. It's just a slight bruise." Thom was eager to ease the hurt look in his mother's violet eyes, but had a hunch that it didn't have to do completely with him. "Why did Da lie? And how could he, what with Alianne?"

Alanna sighed and started down to the stables again. "Your Da wasn't completely lying, which was why it fooled Ali. And your Da lied to protect you."

"Hunh?" Thom asked, stopping.

Alanna sighed again and made a face. "When you were a month old, we took you up to Corus to be named. You know that custom." Thom nodded. "Well, it turns out that Ronat had returned to Corus to find Eleni and your Da. Ronat got quite a shock when he found out that your Da was a baron and had married me, and that Eleni had married Myles."

Alanna drew a deep breath. This was the hard part. The part she and George had wanted to hide from the children. "There was a confrontation," she said slowly. "At the end, Ronat left. Before he did, he told your Da that he couldn't stop him from seeing all of you. Ronat is not a sane man. I want him out before he does damage to you children."

"We're old enough to take care, Ma."

"You are. Alan and Alianne? I'm not sure…."

"They're down at the stables with this Ronat," Thom said, softly. His mother tensed and ran for the stables. Thom followed. This Ronat was bad news, and the twins were slightly gulible at this age.

"Why did Da want to keep you away from us?" Ali was asking when they reached the stables.

"Because your Da doesn't trust him," Alanna said, wrapping an arm around Alianne's shoulders and pulling her away from Ronat. Thom pulled on Alan's arm, then wrapped an arm around his brother's waist and yanked him back. "And neither do I. Master Ronat, you have the baron's leave to be seen by the healer and then you must take yourself from the lands of Pirate's Swoop. If you cannot travel, you must stay in the village or go to other lands."

"I demand to see George this instant!" Ronat snapped.

"That is impossible. George is very busy at the moment," Alanna said. "I will send the healer. Good day, Master Ronat. I suggest that you do not come back." She still had her hold on Alianne and Thom still had Alan in his grip.

When they had reached the hall, Thom and Alanna released the twins.

"What was that for?" Alan demanded. "He wanted to see his son! We wouldn't do that to you or Da!" Alanna looked at him and he froze. There were tears shinning on her face and in her eyes. "Ma….What's wrong?"

Alanna took a deep breath. "_Please_ stay away from Ronat. He's dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you three. The twins are safe with Maude, but you three.… You're the ones I worry about."

"Oh," Alan said. "I'll go get Maude," he said and ran off before Alanna could stop him.

Alianne clung to her mother's arm. "Ma, what he said, all of it was the truth. He left, and then came back. You, Da, grandda, and grandmama all told him to leave. He said Queen Thayet and Buri were there, too."

"Yes," Alanna said, hugging her daughter. "We told him to leave. And now he's back."

* * *

George stayed in the shadows, scowling as he watched Maude heal Ronat. Alanna touched his hand to let him know she was there. He stifled a sigh and held her. He needed her more than he had needed anyone else before. But now….Now was different. He couldn't handle this himself. Not when Ronat had threatened to do harm to George's children. Of course George had had no trouble reading the threat between those last words Ronat had said to his son.

George released Alanna and turned away. She followed him and when he would have gone to his study, Alanna took hold of his wrist and shook her head. George's shoulders slumped and she let him guide him to their room. He walked inside and slumped into the first chair he saw. He heard Alanna lock the door and raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He closed his eyes and then felt someone sitting next to him, on the arm of the chair.

He sighed and looked at Alanna with miserable eyes. "Why?" he whispered. "Why did he have to come back?"

Alanna looked at him with worry. "Thom knows," she said softly. "I told him. He deserved to know. He promised not to tell the twins." George looked at his wife in startlement. She slipped off the arm and into his lap, kissing him gently. "He came by the hand of the gods. He had no idea where he was. As sick as he is, I don't think he even remembers why he came south."

George sighed, and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close, and she didn't even try to pull away. He knew she knew that she was slightly trapped, and though trapped, she didn't want to move.

"We might not get another chance to be completely alone, with enough energy," Alanna whispered into George's ear. "I don't have any plans. Hopes, but not plans."

George chuckled at her evident plea. "I didn't have any plans either. Except for one," he told her. He stood, still holding her. She squeaked and her hands around his neck tightened. He smiled and dumped her into bed.

She smiled secretly as he lay down next to her. Drawing very close to him, she whispered, "Everything will right itself in time. Live for today, not tomorrow."

George silenced her with a passionate kiss, and she gave in.

* * *

Maude looked at the man who was still very ill. She shook her head, and looked at Thom and the twins, who had stayed at her back, watching.

"Make yourselves useful," she told them. "Thom, go get your parents. Alan, get the herbs from my room. Alianne, go get blankets and a sleeping pallet. This man has to stay until he is well."

"No," Thom said sternly. "The man is _not_ staying. Ma won't have it, Da won't have it, and I won't."

"You'll do what your told until you're a full noble," Maude snapped. "This man could die if not treated right away."

The three sighed and did as they were told.

* * *

Thom knocked on his parent's door and tried the doorknob. _Locked_. Thom chuckled and went back down to the stables to tell Maude.

She looked up at him as he entered the stables. "Well?"

"They're busy. The door is locked and I don't want to know why."

Maude gave an exasperated sigh and got up. "Watch him. I'll go get your parents."

Thom bit his lip. "Might not be such a good idea, Maude."

Maude gave him The Look and he quieted. As she rose and shook her skirts out and walked up to Alanna and George's room. Maude sighed when she tried the door and found it locked. "Don't those two ever give up?" she muttered to herself. She pounded on the door. "Alanna!" she called.

Still no answer….

Maude sighed, and took a key from the ring on her belt. She unlocked the door, and walked inside. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Alanna and George who were tangled in blankets and each other. They had been kissing when Maude had walked in.

"What?" Alanna asked, vexed and out of breath.

"That man has to stay. He's too sick. Not even I can heal him so fast."

"No," George and Alanna said at once.

Maude's eyebrows snapped together. "What aren't you telling me? Why do you want this man gone, when he clearly needs help. Isn't that somehow breaking a law of Chivalry?"

Alanna flinched and looked aside. George's hold on her waist tightened. "He has to go," he said. "I won't have him staying here. Not when he could use it to his advantage."

Maude looked confused. "You know him, obviously."

"We do," said Alanna. Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Put some clothes on, and then I want the full story," ordered Maude. She turned around and left the room. Five minutes later, a dressed Alanna opened the door, and Mausde went back in, arms crossed and a cross expression on her face.

"Now, the truth," she said crossly.

Alanna sat next to George, who put a possessive arm around her waist. "He came when Thom as born…." George began rather hesitantly. Each took a turn, telling what they knew. In the end, it was Maude who was worried as well.

"While I can't fault you for not wanting him here, he has to stay. He is very ill. He could die."

George's face looked like a mask. "Fine," he said tightly. "But keep the children _away_ from him."

"I will try," said Maude. "Alan and Alianne are rather curious."

Alanna looked terribly worried. "I'll send them to Coram and Rispah. It's been a while since they saw them."

Maude nodded. "Coram said he'd be staying in Port Cyann. I just hope that he'll allow them to stay."

"I'll ask him to come," said Alanna, her mind elsewhere.

Maude nodded. "And I will see to Ronat and get him as well as I can tonight."

"That's all we can ask," said George, his arm still around Alanna's waist. They held each other's hands tightly.

Maude took her leave then, shaking her head. The two were both very good parents, but they were in over their heads. This Ronat was bad news.

* * *

Coram knocked on the door, and saw Maude. "Hello, Maude."

"Coram!" Maude cried. "Thank the gods you're here!"

"What's so wrong?" Rispah asked, behind Coram.

"Ronat," Alanna said, coming into the Healing Hall/Room.

Rispah paled. "No!" she cried in horror. "Aunt'll have fits!"

"You mean both George and Eleni will have fits," Alanna said wearily. "I have enough trying to keep George from killing Ronat, let alone keeping the children out."

"A subtle hint if I've never heard one," Rispah laughed. "And we'd be glad to take them."

"No, Thom knows. It's Ali and Alan I'm worried about. To damned curious. I want them to get out before they get too attached and think Ronat's a godling. Thom knows the truth and has only disgust."

Coram laughed, "A lot like his ma, no?"

Alanna blushed and scowled. "Coram, I'm serious!" said Alanna crossly.

Coram nodded. "I know. We'll gladly take the twins. From what I've heard, this Ronat is bad news."

"You have no idea," Alanna muttered bitterly.

* * *

_George, age four, looked out over the street from the windows of the second story of his and his parents' house. He was waiting for his pa to come back from his work, which George still didn't know what it was._

_He looked over at his mother, who had come to stand at his back. "He's not coming, George," Eleni said bitterly, turning away. _

_"He has to!" George protested softly. _

_"He won't." _

_The sounds of the festival drifted in through he open windows. Gypsies, players, and merchants all crowded in the market square. People stood, watching fire-eaters, jugglers, and other players. In the corners of the street, gypsies danced and played music for money._

_George looked at the happy people outside and turned away, tears streaming down his face. Inside, he knew his mother was right. He would never see his father again…_

* * *

George woke up with a start, breathing hard. He hadn't had dreams like that for ages! He sat up and got out of bed, careful not to wake Alanna. He lit a branch of candles, dressed, and carried the light to his study. When he got there, he lit the fire and bolted the door, setting the candles down on the small table. 

He sank into his favorite chair and sighed, his heart heavy. And almost, all at once, everything that had been building up inside him since Ronat had left came pouring out. He couldn't stop the hot flood of tears that suddenly started to pour, and he didn't want to. And he slept…. 

* * *

_George looked at the festival that came every year. The last time he had even wanted to bother with attending or watching it was six years ago, when his father had left. Either left, or was killed._

_I hope he was killed, George thought to himself. _

_"Why don't you go?" Eleni asked her son. She was crushing herbs to make into a healing salve, and was watching her son out of the corner of her eye. _

_"Why bother?" he asked bitterly. _

_"You are too young to be that cynical, dearest," she said softly. "Hand me that vervain, will you?" _

_George nodded, and got it for his mother, frowning. "That isn't he salve, is it?" _

_"No, it's not," said Eleni, smiling. "You are learning, George." _

_"I guess I am," he said softly. _

_Eleni looked at her son with worry. "Dear, go to the festival and enjoy yourself. I'll be fine," she added when he hesitated. _

_"I worry is all," George muttered. _

_Eleni got up and hugged her son. "If all mothers had a son like you, the world would be so much better. Now, go on. I'll still be here, never fear. You are stuck with me, sweetling. You are never going to escape from me!" _

_George laughed and did as his mother bid, though she gave him a verbal list of a few herbs she wanted him to go and get.  
_

* * *

When he awoke again, he was still in his study. Alanna was curled up on the couch with a book, but at the moment watching him.

George avoided her eyes, not wanting to admit to anything.

Suddenly a slender hand came into his view, and lifted his face. He looked into Alanna's worried violet eyes, and got up and left.

He needed to be alone, and there was no place in the Swoop where he could be alone. He went to the stables, and got his horse, and rode down to the beach and stayed there.

Tears ran down his face.

It seemed that all the emotional barricades he had set up so very long ago were crumbling all at once. How could he stand this? Why was it that just seeing Ronat again was doing this to him?

And how could he do this to Alanna?

He sighed and watched the sea, tears falling in a steady stream. 


	3. Ronat

Alanna watched George's retreating back, a hurt expression on her face. He obviously wanted to be alone.

"Doesn't want someone to worry about him, I suppose," Alanna muttered and went to her bedroom. It was still dark out. Dawn had not yet come, so Alanna took her clothes off and crawled back into bed. As much as she understood that George needed to be left alone, it hurt.

George walked into his bedroom, and froze as he saw Alanna curled up in the covers, an angelic expression on her sleeping face. He watched her shift her position for a moment, then began to take his clothes off, except for his shirt, to join her in the bed. He was chilled to the bone, and was shivering by the time he got himself into the bed.

Alanna, for some unknown reason, wrapped her body around his chilled one. George sighed in contentment, and realized that Alanna was using her Gift to warm them both up. He looked at her, surprised to see her eyes half open in sleepy pleasure.

"Are you all right now?" Alanna asked, yawning.

George sighed, arms going around her small, frail body. "With you, I'm always all right."

"Flatterer…" Alanna muttered, settling down and falling asleep again.

George smiled, and joined Alanna in sleep.

When he awoke, Alanna was sitting up in bed, book in her hands.

"Mornin' sweet," George said.

"Good morning," Alanna said, sweetly. She closed the book and put it on the table next to the bed. She moved over to where he lay and kissed him passionately. Where she drew back, they both were gasping for air, though Alanna seemed to be a little more self-satisfied.

"Bitch!" he cried out, as she smiled evilly.

"Oh, I'm not… _That_ bad, am I?" Alanna asked, arms around George's neck. She kissed him as her hands removed the shirt he was wearing.

"You most certainly are!"

"Am I?" Alanna asked, kissing him and moving on top of him.

George groaned and captured her lips again and kissed her. And one thing led to another.

Alanna walked into the Hall of Healing in the Swoop, and saw Maude tending to Ronat. Alanna couldn't help but have uneasy feelings about the man who called himself George's father.

As she walked into the room, two small blur knocked into her from behind. It was Alan and Alianne. They both were clinging to the skirt of Alanna's gown. They both looked at her with teary-eyed expressions.

"Please don't send us away, Ma!" Alan cried out.

Alanna sank to her knees lithely, and held her children. "This is for your own good, don't you see that?" Alanna asked, brushing hair out of Alianne's eyes. "Ronat is not someone to let a chance like this get away from him. He has us here, and he knows that until Maude deems him fit enough to leave, he's staying and we can't do a thing about it.

"You two hang around this place more than Thom or the twins do. In my eyes, that puts you in very real danger. I do not want to risk losing you."

Alianne nodded, and whipped her eyes. "I guess I understand." Alan nodded agreement. "But why _Coram!_"

Alanna laughed. "Oh, you poor dears. Don't worry. He won't harm you too much with practices!"

Alan laughed. "We can see Beric and the others, right?"

"Of course," Alanna said softly, smoothing Alan's hair. Alanna felt a lump in her throat and tried to swallow. She knew that this was the best thing, but she didn't want to let her children out of her sight until they were ten. And Alan and Alianne were only seven—that didn't sit well with Alanna at all.

Maude came over and shooed the children out. "Alanna, if anything, he's getting worse," Maude said, worried. "Also, there's something bothering me. Like he isn't telling the exact truth. If he were truly chased out of Corus, why wouldn't he have been tracked down and killed? If he had information, it would have been a liability to let Ronat live, right?"

Alanna's frown deepened with each word Maude spoke. She was right. "Get what you can out of Ronat. In his state, tongue and mind won't be connected and he won't have a say in anything that comes out."

"And what will you do?"

"Talk to George," Alanna said softly. "What else can I do? I mean it's very possible that what Ronat told us was a lie, and well… What George might know could help us."

"Good luck, Alanna," said Maude, putting a hand on Alanna's shoulder. "You are most assuredly going to need it."

Alanna nodded numbly. Maude was right. She would need all the help she could get. Trying to get George to talk to her when he didn't want to was like trying to drive nails into stone.

George stared at the cove, brooding. He was in his and Alanna's bedroom, out on the balcony. It provided one of the most picturesque views of the cove in the Swoop, unless from one of the towers.

Why did Ronat have to show up? _Why?_ Wasn't everything going just fine? Wasn't life, for once, going his way? He had Alanna back, for a time at least. He had children, a place to live, a title, almost everything he had ever dreamed of. Now, though, he could hardly enjoy it.

His father was back. And he wasn't going to leave until better. And George knew that the old had so many illnesses that Ronat may always be here with a sickness or something or other. Alanna and her Code of Chivalry—not to mention her honor and instincts that every healer has—convinced him to let Ronat stay, though she said he didn't have to like it. Maude—silent and commanding Maude—made sure that Ronat would stay until he was well by playing off Alanna's honor and love for the Code of Chivalry, and therefore forcing George to resign.

George turned and walked back inside just as Alanna closed the door to the room. He marveled at how beautiful she looked in the beautiful silk dress she wore. She wore a white shift that clung to her breasts, and then dropped to the ground. Over that plain white shift was a violet silk dress. It started right under her breasts, and fell to the floor in a waterfall of violet silk washing over her body. An emerald broach clasped two pieces of an almost transparent gold material that covered the back and sides of her dress.

She was beautiful.

"What's wrong?" George asked the moment he saw her eyes.

Alanna was quiet for a while. Then she moved over to him, and took his hands. He knew something was very wrong. "I don't think your father is telling us the complete truth. No—I don't think what he told us is at all the truth."

George took a deep breath. "Alanna, don't scare me like that," he said, holding her lightly. "You had me thinkin' somethin' was truly wrong."

Alanna pulled away and looked at him. "Enough, George," she said, trying to be stern. George saw how much she hated doing this. "I know you aren't telling me the truth. If you tell me, we can get him out of here! Away from us! Tell me the _truth_ George! I know you know what really happened! Tell me, dammit!"

George turned away from her. "You wouldn't understand," he said coldly.

"Try me," Alanna said, just as coldly. George was surprised to hear an edge of steel in her voice. He looked at her, eyes full of confusion. The violet eyes he met were hard, distant, and held no pity or emotion. Only a void.

She had changed in a matter of moments from the Alanna he loved to the King's Champion who was as ruthless as any bandit warlord. She would not let him go until he told her what she wanted to know. Personal, public—she got what she wanted. No matter what….

He was cornered.

Alanna hated herself. She had to do this. If he wouldn't talk to his wife, he'd have to talk to the Lioness. George was about to get some very nasty surprises. If this was what she had to do to get him to talk, then she would.

Either be cold and hard—or be loving and warm and hope he talked. Alanna needed straight answers—not his half answers.

"George, please don't make me do this the hard way," she told him, voice pleading, eyes softening. "I don't want to hurt you."

He turned away from her. "Forget it, Alanna. You won't get anything out of me. I refuse to give you anything."

"Why are you _protecting_ him!" she yelled at him. Her temper was in check, but her emotions weren't. "You seem to hate him so, and now you protect him? _Why_?" she cried.

"You don't understand. You had the perfect childhood. Servants, wealth, parents," he said, not looking at her. "You mightn't have had a mother, and your father might not have cared, but he was there for him if you ever really needed him."

Alanna flinched. Her father? There for her? No, he never was. "He was _never_ there for me. He shoved me aside, as if I didn't exist. And in his mind, no woman did," she snapped at him.

"Alanna," George said softly, turning around. His face held pain and his eyes looked sick.

Alanna couldn't help it. She backed away from him and ran out of the room.

George stared after her, a lost expression on his face. The sun was setting. Was it setting on him and Alanna? Or was it setting for another? Why couldn't things turn out the way George wanted them to?

Why?

Alanna watched the stars appear in the ink black sky. Everything seemed so perfect—but it wasn't.

"I should get back," Alanna murmured. She slid off the wall and fell to the ground. She dusted herself off and walked up to her bedroom.

She lit a candle so she could see, but it was also as not to wake George. Alanna was rather surprised to see a fire going. She put the candle down softly and looked for George.

He wasn't there.

George walked into the Hall of Healing. Maude lay unconscious on the floor in a heap. George knelt next to her and nodded when he felt her pulse beat strongly. He continued to walk over to where his "father" lay. The man laid on the bed, his throat sliced to ribbons.

Leaning against the wall was a man who looked to be six years younger than George. He was lithe, and young.

"Hello Rafus," George snarled.

"Hello George," Rafus said, smirking.

"What do you want?" George asked.

"Why, brother!" he said. "I'm shocked you even had to ask."

"Get out of here. Get away from me and _away_ from Alanna!" George snarled, a dagger appearing in his hand.

"Why?" Rafus asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Because I said so!" George snapped.

"So, you want to fight?" Rafus asked, eyes set in an angry way.

"Let's," George murmured.

Alanna ran into the Hall of Healing, hearing screams of pain, and a woman's shriek.

In the Hall, Maude sat in a chair, drinking a glass of herb water to calm her. In the room two dead men lay. One was Ronat, the other a man she couldn't tell who he was.

George though, sat in another chair, calmly cleaning his dagger.

"George!" Alanna cried, flinging herself into his arms. He held her, shushing her when she began to cry.

Only Thom, who was by the door, knew who was who. Ronat was dead, and so was George. Only Rafus remained. Yet, Alanna seemed to be glad that "George" was alive. Or _was_ it Rafus? Or was it George?

Who knows…. 


End file.
